Question: Divide.
Explanation: There are many ways to solve this problem. Let's see two ways we could divide. Place value strategy We can think in terms of tenths: $\begin{aligned} 430 \div 0.1&= 430.0 \div 0.1\\\\ &= 4{,}300\text{ tenths} \div 1\text{tenth}\\\\ &= 4{,}300 \end{aligned}$ Fraction multiplication strategy Decimals are a kind of fraction, so we can use fraction multiplication. $\begin{aligned} &\phantom{=}430 \div 0.1 \\\\ &= \dfrac{430}{0.1}\\\\ &= \dfrac{430 \times 10}{1\times 10}\\\\ &= \dfrac{4{,}300}{1}\\\\ &= 4{,}300 \end{aligned}$ The answer $4{,}300 = 430 \div 0.1 $